Esprits Criminels vu par Kéliyah, la fille de Morgan et Prentiss
by Aby2012
Summary: Dans cette Fanfiction, je me suis mise dans la tête de Kéliyah, la fille de Morgan et Prentiss, à qui il va arriver plusieurs mésaventures. Morgan et Prentiss se sont rencontrés au lycée et ont fondé une famille. Ils sont tous les deux profilers à la BAU et vivent dans la même résidence que le reste de l'équipe.
1. Chapter 1

Sept heures, mon réveil sonne. Je déteste ce réveil. En fait, je déteste me réveiller tout court. Je jette un œil par la fenêtre : le soleil est au beau fixe ce qui me remonte le moral. Je sors de mon lit et file prendre ma douche.

Je suis anxieuse : aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour dans mon nouveau lycée. J'ai l'habitude des déménagements car ma mère étant ambassadrice des Etats-Unis dans pas mal de pays étrangers, nous voyageons beaucoup. Mais cette année, c'est différent : après avoir été à l'école en Ukraine, en Italie, en France et au Maroc, je suis enfin de retour dans un lycée américain et compte bien y rester !

Je m'habillai en m'efforçant de choisir des vêtements à la mode, puis descendis dans la cuisine prendre mon petit déjeuner.

- Tu as été longue à descendre, me lança ma mère qui buvait son café. Tu vas te mettre en retard à ton premier jour dans ton nouveau lycée !

- Mais non, maman… répondis-je.

Ma mère est très forte pour les leçons de morale et son caractère « pète-sec » et moi ne faisons pas bon ménage.

- C'est l'année du bac, Emily. Je tiens à ce que tu l'aies. Travaille suffisamment et tu seras récompensée.

- Ce n'est pas avec tous ces déménagements que je vais réussir à décrocher mon bac…

- De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu voyages, tu te fais des amis aux quatre coins de la planète, tu apprends plusieurs langues et je te donne une vie très confortable ! Il y en a des milliers d'enfants qui voudraient être à ta place, avoir ce que tu as !

Je la laissais parler le temps de manger ma tartine de confiture. Enervée, je mâchais tellement fort que la nourriture devait se désintégrer à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

- J'y vais, n'oublie pas de débarrasser ton assiette et ton verre avant de partir. Que je ne retrouve pas la cuisine en désordre en rentrant ce soir !

- C'est dans ta tête, qu'il y a le désordre ! rétorquai-je à voix basse.

- Pardon ? Que dis-tu ?

- Rien d'important.

- Dans ce cas, garde ta salive pour répondre aux questions de tes professeurs. Je te préviens, Emily, pas de notes en dessous de quinze, cette année ! Compris ?! J'exige que tu aies ton baccalauréat avec mention ! Si tu veux aller à Yale, il faut s'en donner les moyens !

Ma mère partit en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Maman et moi avons toujours été en désaccord. Je ne supporte pas son caractère et elle, le mien. Je suppose que j'ai le caractère de mon père. Je ne le connais malheureusement pas. Ma mère ne m'en parle jamais. Elle déteste ça. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il l'a quitté en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte de lui mais je ne pense pas que cette version soit véridique.

Lorsque j'arrivais à mon nouveau lycée, le Chicago West School (un lycée bilingue anglais-français), je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise. Je ne connaissais personne et tout le monde avait l'air de se connaître.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je à un jeune homme un peu boutonneux qui devait sûrement faire parti du club d'échecs. Pourrais-tu me dire où se trouve le bureau du principal s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, au fond du couloir à droite, me répondit-il.

- Merci.

Je pris la direction indiquée et frappais à la porte.

- Entrez !

J'obéis.

- Bonjour, je suis Emily Prentiss, nouvelle élève, on m'a dit de me présenter à votre bureau à mon arrivée alors…

- Ah bien sûr, mademoiselle Prentiss ! J'ai lu votre dossier scolaire, il est formidable ! Notre école est très fière d'accueillir une élève aussi brillante que vous.

Au fil des jours, je m'adaptais plutôt bien à mon nouvel environnement, me fit de nouveaux amis et mes notes étaient plutôt bonnes même si elles ne satisfaisaient jamais assez ma mère.

Au mois de février, les examens approchaient et tout le monde était en stress. Alors que je discutais avec mon amie, April, un mec m'interpella :

- C'est toi Emily ?

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Salut, je suis Derek Morgan, on est dans la même classe.

Evidemment que je savais qui c'était ! Le plus beau mec de la classe et capitaine de l'équipe de baseball du lycée. Un beau métis, tout en muscles, avec un regard magnifique et un sourire inégalable.

- Oui, je sais, rétorquai-je bêtement.

- Voilà, j'aurais besoin de tes services. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner des cours ? Parce que tu es la meilleure élève du lycée et si je veux aller à l'Université, il va falloir que je décroche mon bac et une bourse de baseball. Pour le sport, il n'y a pas de problème mais le bac…

- Euh, ben…

- Je te paierais ! se précipita Derek. Et je suis un élève discipliné ! S'il te plaît !

J'acceptai de lui venir en aide.

Les cours passant, Derek et moi apprîmes à nous connaître et nous sortîmes ensemble même en dehors du lycée et des cours particuliers. J'avais chassé tous mes préjugés sur le fait que tous les sportifs avaient un petit pois à la place du cerveau : Derek était un homme intelligent avec un corps de rêve, attentionné et, je pense, amoureux de moi.

- Tu crois qu'on restera ensemble pour toujours ? me demanda t-il alors nous étions censés étudier les maths sur la table de ma cuisine.

- J'aimerais qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours, répondis-je. Mais l'année prochaine, nous irons dans deux universités différentes, toi au sud des Etats-Unis et moi au nord…

- On se rejoindra pendant les vacances !

- J'espère que ça marchera.

- Il n'y a pas de raison.

Derek m'embrassa et ma mère rentra juste à ce moment-là. Je ne lui avais jamais rien dit de mon histoire avec Derek. Je ne lui disais jamais rien : ma mère ne me connaissait pas. En découvrant la scène, elle m'arracha des bras de mon petit copain et me décolla une gifle magistrale.

- Comment oses-tu ?! cria t-elle. Comment oses-tu fréquenter un garçon sous mon toit alors que tu es censée travailler tes examens !

Ce n'était pas la première claque que je recevais : ma mère a toujours eu la main légère en ce qui concerne les gifles mais j'étais vexée d'en avoir reçue une devant Derek. Elle m'ordonna :

- Emily Prentiss, renvoie immédiatement ce garçon chez lui et monte dans ta chambre !

- Non, répondis-je.

- Je reçus une autre gifle. Derek s'interposa entre ma mère et moi.

- Pousses-toi, veux-tu ?! C'est une affaire entre ma fille et moi ! dit maman à Derek alors qu'il faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle et sûrement deux fois son poids en muscles.

- Je ne m'écarterais pas tant que vous ne vous serez pas calmée, dit mon amoureux.

Gênée de la situation, je sortis de mes gons :

- J'en ai marre ! vociférai-je, j'en ai marre de toi et de ton obsession de l'excellence, marre de tes stupides manies qui visent à salir ma vie, marre d'avoir une mère comme toi !

- Quand tu auras des enfants, tu comprendras ! me rétorqua l'ambassadrice.

- Je ferais tout pour ne pas être la mère que tu as été pour moi ! D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas une mère, tu es un monstre ! Plus jamais tu ne me reverras !

Je montai prendre toutes mes affaires et les mis dans ma voiture avant de disparaître avec Derek, qui m'accueillit chez lui le temps que l'année scolaire se finisse.

La vie chez Derek était plus compliquée que je ne le pensais. Sa mère, Fran, une femme blanche avec de magnifiques cheveux châtains, élève seule ses trois enfants depuis la mort de son mari en 1983 (cela fait bientôt huit ans) : Déborah (alias Debbie), dix-neuf ans, Derek, dix-sept ans et Désirée, dix ans.

Fran galère à joindre les deux bouts mais dit que tout ce qui compte, c'est l'amour. Elle aime ses enfants à un point que personne ne peut imaginer et elle m'a accueillit comme une vraie mère. Une mère aimante, que je n'ai visiblement jamais eu.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, nous décrochâmes tous les deux notre bac, Derek de justesse, moi avec la plus haute mention.

Notre amour était tel que pendant les grandes vacances, Derek me fit la surprise de m'emmener à Las Vegas pour me demander en mariage. Nous avions seulement dix-huit ans et la vie devant nous mais nous étions inconscients, fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et invincibles.

Puis, à la rentrée suivante, Derek partit étudier le droit à Northwestern et moi la psychologie à Yale. Malgré la distance, notre amour tenu et à toutes les vacances, nous nous retrouvions à Chicago, chez Derek.

- Salut ma puce, c'est moi, me dit mon petit copain après que j'ai décroché mon téléphone.

Nous étions début septembre 1995 et nous allions tous les deux commencer notre cinquième année à l'Université, toujours loin d'un de l'autre.

- Salut, répondis-je froidement.

- Il y a un problème ? me demanda t-il.

- Derek… Oui, il y a un problème.

- Emily, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Je soupirai puis avouai :

- Je suis enceinte.

Ce bébé était le fruit de notre amour à Derek et moi mais nous aspirions tous les deux à entrer au FBI, au Département des Sciences du Comportement et pour ça, il nous fallait un doctorat. Il nous restait donc trois ans d'études et un bébé compromettait toutes nos chances de carrières ambitieuses.

Une semaine après ce coup de fil, Derek et moi attendions à la clinique de Chicago que l'on nous prenne en charge. Nous ne pouvions pas garder ce bébé, nous n'avions pas de quoi l'élever, ni le temps pour le faire. Nous voulions des enfants, bien sûr, mais plus tard.

Ne me demandez pas comment s'est-il fait alors que sept mois plus tard, Aiden vint au monde. Notre fils, le fruit de notre amour. Aiden était tellement magnifique, tellement merveilleux que je ne voulais pas un seul instant repenser au fait que nous voulions nous en séparer.

Pendant trois ans, Aiden a été élevé par Fran, la mère de Derek car nous ne pouvions ni l'un, ni l'autre, abandonner nos études.

En 1999, Derek intégra le FBI au Département des Sciences du Comportement à Quantico. Je fus également mutée dans cette même ville mais bossai pour Interpol. Nous récupérâmes Aiden et nous installâmes dans une belle maison résidentielle à Quantico, non loin de notre lieu de travail. Sarah naquit en 2002. J'intégrai à mon tour le même département et la même équipe que mon mari en 2003 et notre troisième enfant, Kéliyah, vit le jour en 2006.

Nous sommes une nuit de février 2006 et je donne le biberon à Kéliyah, qui a un peu plus d'un mois mais qui ne fais toujours pas ses nuits.

Malgré la fatigue, on peut dire aujourd'hui que je suis une femme comblée.

Derek est un mari aimant, attentionné, adorable et un père merveilleux. Nous sommes très fusionnels l'un et l'autre et nous détestons être séparés. Nous sommes comme deux aimants.

Nous avons tous les deux le job dont nous avons toujours rêvé : nous sommes agents du FBI, au Département des Sciences du Comportement. L'intitulé exact de notre métier est profiler : nous étudions les méthodes des tueurs en série pour anticiper leurs mouvements et les arrêter plus facilement. Ce métier nous passionne mais nous voyons des horreurs au quotidien : quand nous rentrons à la maison le soir, voir nos enfants en bonne santé et pleins de vie nous réchauffe le cœur.

Comme je l'ai toujours voulu, je ne suis pas la mère que j'ai eue. Mes enfants reçoivent énormément d'amour et je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement.

D'ailleurs, ma mère et moi avons fait la paix quand Sarah est venue au monde. Depuis, nous avons des rapports cordiaux.

Je vais recoucher Kéliyah qui vient de faire son rot et vais me recoucher par la même occasion. Dans moins de trois heures, Aiden (dix ans) et Sarah (quatre ans) vont être debouts, en pleine forme et prêts à aller à l'école.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ma puce, il est l'heure de se réveiller.

J'ouvris les yeux : maman était assise sur mon lit et me caressait les cheveux. Maman me réveille toujours en douceur car elle sait que souvent, je suis de mauvaise humeur lorsque je suis sortie de mon sommeil alors que je ne l'ai pas décidé.

Ma mère s'appelle Emily Prentiss-Morgan et elle aura quarante-et-un ans dans un mois. Maman est brune aux yeux noirs, plutôt fine et considérée comme une jolie femme. Il arrive souvent que des hommes succombent à son charme (mon père, le premier !). Malgré le fait qu'elle dégage une douceur et un instinct de confiance certains, maman est tout, sauf une « chochotte » : c'est même une dure à cuire ! Dans la vie, elle travaille au FBI, à Quantico : elle est profiler. Maman est spécialisée dans la linguistique (elle parle six langues couramment), les profils terroristes (elle travaillait à Interpol au début de sa carrière) et la défense de l'enfance. Elle a étudié ces spécialités pendant des années donc autant te dire qu'elle en connait un rayon, surtout sur l'enfance !

C'est peut-être pour ça que c'est une super maman. Elle tente d'être toujours là pour nous et quand elle part en déplacement pour son travail, c'est toujours un déchirement pour moi ! Elle connaît ses enfants par cœur (il faut dire que son métier de profiler l'aide beaucoup à nous comprendre) et s'occupe super bien de nous.

Ton petit déjeuner t'attend dans la cuisine. Je t'y rejoins dans quelques minutes, continua ma mère en sortant de ma chambre, sûrement pour aller réveiller ma petite sœur.

Ma petite sœur, Mary, a deux ans et est la petite dernière de la famille. Mary ressemble beaucoup à maman, sauf qu'elle a le nez de papa et que comme moi, elle a les yeux bleus. Ma petite sœur est un vrai rayon de soleil. Elle pourrait redonner le sourire à quiconque a le moral dans les chaussettes. Par contre, elle a du caractère et elle sait ce qu'elle veut !

Mary est arrivée dans la famille à un moment plutôt délicat. Quelques mois plus tôt, ma grande sœur, Sarah, s'était suicidée à l'âge de neuf ans et demi. Mes parents se sont sentis coupable de ne rien avoir vu et ont mis du temps à s'en relever. Je crois même qu'ils ne guériront jamais de cette blessure.

Sarah était physiquement le portrait craché de maman, sauf qu'étant métisse, elle avait la peau plus mâte et les cheveux bouclés. Tout comme moi, Sarah était une enfant surdouée et a toujours été en décalage avec les enfants de son âge. Mais elle avait un problème que je n'ai pas : elle n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer. Du coup, elle était très seule et souffrait de cette solitude. Elle pensait souvent à la mort et un jour, alors qu'elle était censée rentrer de l'école, elle a décidée d'aller se baigner dans le lac où nous aimions nous promener le dimanche en famille, et de se laisser couler. Depuis, nous ne sommes plus jamais retournés au lac.

Sarah avait seulement deux ans de moins qu'Ellie, mon autre grande sœur. Ellie est blanche aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Elle a un petit peu de surpoids et n'est pas ma sœur biologique, elle a été adoptée par mes parents. Sa maman était déjà décédée depuis plusieurs années et à l'âge de huit ans, Ellie a été enlevée par un homme qui a abattu son papa et sa tante devant ses yeux. Cet homme était un tueur en série et mes parents ont été chargés de l'enquête. D'abord papa, puis maman se sont pris d'affection pour Ellie et après beaucoup de réflexion, ils ont décidé d'adopter l'orpheline.

Du coup, il y a toujours eu beaucoup de jalousie entre Sarah et Ellie. Elles ne se sont jamais vraiment entendues et je pense que c'est pour ça que Sarah s'était aussi mise dans la tête qu'Ellie lui avait piqué sa place dans la famille.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, je dis bonjour à mon père qui était en train de boire son café.

Bonjour princesse, me dit-il après m'avoir embrassée sur le front. Bien dormi ?

Oui, super ! répondis-je d'un ton surjoué.

Je m'installai à table où deux pancakes et un verre de jus d'orange m'attendaient, comme tous les matins. J'engloutis le jus et alors que j'allais attaquer mon premier pancake, je m'aperçus que papa, assis en face de moi, me fixait du regard.

Mon père s'appelle Derek Morgan et il a quarante-et-un ans. Papa est métis d'une mère caucasienne et d'un père cap-verdien. Il est très baraqué et doit faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt cinq.

Je m'entends moins bien avec papa qu'avec maman. En fait, j'ai hérité de son caractère : j'aime bien mon indépendance, je n'aime pas les ordres, ni les règles et je suis têtue comme une mule. Sauf qu'en tant que chef de famille, mon père fait régner l'ordre dans la maison et quand on lui désobéi, ça barde !

A côté de ça, quand on est sages, papa est le meilleur père du monde ! Il nous fait des câlins, joue avec nous et comme maman, c'est une oreille attentive.

Papa a grandi à Chicago où son père, policier, a été abattu en service quand mon père avait dix ans. A partir de ce jour-là, papa s'est juré d'être policier, avant tout pour retrouver le gars qui avait tué son père. Finalement, papa a fini profiler au FBI, dans la même équipe que maman, qui compte sept agents. Il a pour spécialités les explosifs et les criminels à caractère obsessionnels. Mon père passe donc quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents de son temps avec maman, mais cela ne les dérange absolument pas !

Mes parents sont ensemble depuis vingt-quatre-ans et passent trop de temps à s'embrasser à mon goût. J'adore mes parents mais ils m'énervent. Pourquoi ? C'est simple : déjà, ils ne se disputent pratiquement jamais, donc ils sont toujours d'accord sur tout. Si l'un dit « blanc », l'autre dira la même chose et ce, même quand ils ne sont pas ensemble ! Ensuite, ils sont profilers donc ils devinent tout – ce qui compromet la plupart de mes bêtises – et pour finir, ils sont paranos. Ils voient tellement d'horreurs dans leur métier qu'ils ont toujours peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose : et ça a empiré avec la mort de Sarah.

Je levai brièvement les yeux vers mon père qui continuait de me fixer.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kéliyah ? me demanda t-il.

Rien, pourquoi ? répondis-je, nerveuse.

D'habitude, tu bois toujours ton jus d'orange entre les deux pancakes, or, là tu l'as bu en premier.

Et voilà, je n'étais pas levée depuis dix minutes que mon père jouait déjà au profiler !

Parce que j'avais soif, répondis-je machinalement.

Non, ce n'est pas parce que tu as soif, c'est parce que tu as la gorge sèche, affirma mon père. Et quand on a la gorge sèche, c'est qu'on est stressé.

Papa, j'avais juste soif, insistai-je.

Non, je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux parce que tu sais que si tu le fais, je vais deviner ce que tu me caches.

Mais non…

Alors vas-y, regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et nous nous regardâmes au moins cinq bonnes secondes avant que je ne redirige mes yeux vers mon assiette. Mes mains devenaient moites.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kéliyah ? réitéra t-il.

Mais rien ! m'exclamai-je, de plus en plus agacée.

Tu t'énerves, preuve de culpabilité, dit papa. Tu as fais une bêtise.

J'ai le droit de manger tranquille ?

Tu as fais une bêtise et tu as peur que maman ou moi ne la découvrions.

Oui, en effet, j'avais fais une bêtise.

Malgré mes huit ans, je suis en CM2 car j'ai deux ans d'avance sur mon cursus scolaire. On m'a diagnostiquée enfant surdouée l'année dernière. Comme tous les enfants surdoués, j'ai dû mal à tenir en place et à être disciplinée. Ajoute à ça le caractère de cochon que j'ai hérité de papa et ça donne un mélange explosif que ma maîtresse ne supporte pas.

Cela ne fait que trois semaines que nous avons repris l'école, après les vacances d'été. Pourtant, ça fait déjà deux semaines que mademoiselle Sawyer et moi ne nous entendons pas.

Hier, en classe, les choses ont un peu dégénérées…

Kéliyah, Heather, cessez de bavarder ! C'est la troisième fois que je vous reprends depuis le début de la journée !

On ne bavarde pas, avais-je rétorqué. On discute.

Et quelle différence y'a-t-il ?

Etre bavard est un défaut alors que discuter est une qualité, ça prouve qu'on est sociable, avais-je répondu.

Eh bien, si Heather et toi pouviez être moins sociables en classe et plus à la récréation, je pense que ça profiterait à la classe.

Vous voulez que l'on soit moins sociables ? Donc ça veut dire que vous nous encouragez à nous refermer sur nous-mêmes.

Non, Kéliyah, c'est simplement que…

Je vais dire à mes parents que vous nous empêchez de nous socialiser.

C'était du bluff, évidemment. Mes parents démonteraient ma théorie en trois secondes.

Non, je ne vous empêche pas de vous socialiser, seulement ne le faîtes pas dans ma classe !

Vous connaissez le nombre d'enseignants qui se sont fait virer parce que les parents d'élèves n'étaient pas contents de leur travail ?

Kéliyah, stop ! ordonna l'instit', de plus en plus gênée.

Alors, vous nous laissez bavarder ?

Non ! Et arrête d'être insolente, je te prie !

Je ne suis pas insolente, j'explique les choses.

Au final, Sawyer avait choppé mon cahier de correspondance pour écrire à mes parents que j'avais été insolente. Sauf qu'à eux, je ne pouvais pas leur sortir une quelconque théorie bidon : ils me connaissaient par cœur.

En voyant que j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, papa me dit :

Kéliyah, si tu as quelque chose à te reprocher, je préfère que tu me le dises maintenant.

Hors de question. Je ne connais que trop bien l'argument « Faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée » et il ne fonctionne pas avec papa.

J'aimerais déjeuner avec mon père et non pas avec un profiler du FBI, dis-je.

Ok mais si je découvre quelle bêtise tu me caches, je suis prêt à parier que tu préfèrerais avoir à faire à un profiler du FBI plutôt qu'à ton père.

Un point pour lui.

Si tu ne me le dis pas, je finirais par le savoir de toute façon. Tu sais que je sais toujours tout.

Maman débarqua dans la cuisine avec Mary dans les bras. Elle la donna à papa, puis lui prépara son biberon de chocolat chaud quotidien.

Kéliyah, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me demanda t-elle en ouvrant le micro-ondes.

Oh, ça ne va pas recommencer ! m'énervai-je.

Toi aussi, tu es d'accord que notre fille cache quelque chose ! dit papa à sa femme.

Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! me gronda maman.

Tu te mets déjà en colère alors que tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fais ! protestai-je.

Donc tu avoues que tu as fais quelque chose ! conclut papa.

Je te préviens, si c'est encore parce que tu n'as pas été sage à l'école, ça va très mal aller, Kéliyah ! continua maman sur le même ton. Ça fait seulement trois semaines que la rentrée est passée et tu as déjà eu cinq mots dans ton cahier de correspondance…

…qu'on a oublié de vérifier hier ! termina papa. Vas le chercher !

Mais ce n'est pas…

Tout de suite !

Et voilà, la journée allait déjà très mal commencer. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre qui contenait mon cartable et en sortis le fameux cahier. Je redescendis et bizarrement, j'avais du mal à avancer. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la cuisine, je tendis instinctivement le cahier à maman, redoutant moins sa réaction que celle de mon père.

Vingt-deux septembre deux mille quatorze, lut maman à voix haute. Kéliyah a de nouveau été insolente envers moi. Sixième fois que j'écris dans le cahier de correspondance et son comportement ne change pas. Salutations respectueuses, Mademoiselle Sawyer.

Maman referma le cahier et j'eus comme l'impression qu'un nuage allait se former juste au-dessus de ma tête et me lancer un éclair foudroyant. En fait, j'étais réellement foudroyée mais pas par un petit nuage : par les deux regards noirs de mes parents.

Je…je vais vous expliquer… bredouillai-je.

Vas-y ! Nous t'écoutons ! s'exclama maman.

Ben euh…En fait la maîtresse n'aime pas que j'ai réponse à tout, elle n'aime pas les enfants surdoués… Et c'est pour ça… Elle dit que j'étais insolente mais c'est juste parce que je lui ai démontré qu'elle avait tort, alors…

Très bien, me coupa mon père. Dans ce cas, on va demander un rendez-vous à mademoiselle Sawyer en t'emmenant à l'école toute à l'heure et nous verrons cela.

Et suite à ce rendez-vous, nous ne voudrons plus voir un seul mot dans ton cahier. Est-ce clair ?! demanda maman.

Oui… répondis-je, peu fière.

Oh, oh… Un rendez-vous entre Sawyer et mes parents ? Je le sentais plutôt mal… Le nuage au-dessus de ma tête n'allait probablement pas se dissiper tout de suite !

Une fois tout le monde prêt à partir, nous nous mîmes en route pour le pôle.

Le pôle éducatif FBI est un petit quartier réunissant quatre bâtiments : l'école maternelle, l'école primaire, le collège et le lycée. L'enseignement y est bilingue (français – anglais) et seuls les enfants d'agents du FBI y ont accès. Le pôle est situé à environ cinq cents mètres des bureaux où travaillent mes parents.

Arrivés à mon bâtiment, mes parents s'avancèrent naturellement vers ma maîtresse.

Mademoiselle Sawyer est une femme de taille moyenne, brune et qui ne doit pas avoir la trentaine. Elle a les cheveux au carré parfaitement coupés et des lunettes qui lui donnent un air strict. Elle porte toujours un tailleur.

Bonjour mademoiselle Sawyer, Derek et Emily Morgan, nous sommes les parents de Kéliyah, se présenta maman.

Oui, bonjour. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés à la réunion de rentrée.

C'est exact, répondit papa après avoir fait les gros yeux à ma petite sœur qui commençait à chouiner (Mary supporte mal quand mes parents s'intéressent à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle). Suite aux multiples mots sur le cahier de Kéliyah, nous aurions voulu avoir un rendez-vous avec vous…

Pas de problème, répondit immédiatement la maîtresse. Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Cette après-midi, quinze heures trente ?

C'est d'accord, répondit maman.

Parfait, à cette après-midi.

L'instit' partit aussitôt vaguer à ses occupations et je vis mes parents se lancer un regard étonné.

Je vous l'avais dis, elle est trop bizarre ! commentai-je.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air commode.

Et si vous êtes appelés pour une mission, vous n'allez pas pouvoir venir ? demandai-je.

Pour l'instant, nous sommes là. Et il faut qu'on voit avec Hotch si on peut se libérer pour quinze heures trente, répondit papa.

Hotch, quarante-sept ans, est le chef d'équipe de mes parents. En fait, il s'appelle Aaron Hotchner mais moi je l'appelle oncle Aaron. C'est un homme aussi grand que papa, plutôt mince mais musclé, brun, et quand il te regarde, tu as toujours l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à te reprocher. C'est quelqu'un qui paraît froid au premier abord et qui a de l'autorité sur tout le monde ! Mais quand on le connaît bien, il est adorable et toujours prêt à rendre service.

Mes parents sont tellement proches de leurs collègues avec qui ils travaillent depuis des années que ces derniers nous pratiquement tous vus naître. De plus, nous habitons tous dans une résidence privée, réservée aux profilers et sommes donc tous voisins. En fait, nous sommes une véritable famille de cœur !

Oncle Aaron est marié avec Beth, une femme brune aux yeux bleus qui porte la gentillesse sur son visage et a deux enfants : Jack, treize ans (né d'une première union et filleul de papa) et Tom, un an (filleul de maman). Oncle Aaron est également le parrain de mon grand frère, Aiden.

Aiden a dix-huit ans et fait des études de sport à l'Université de Yale. Il pratique le basket à haut niveau. Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à papa, aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement. Il est passionné de sport et est très fusionnel avec son père.

Aiden est le premier des cinq enfants de mes parents et c'est le seul garçon. Il prend donc son rôle de grand frère au sérieux ! Il nous manque beaucoup depuis qu'il est parti à l'Université et pourtant, cela ne fait que trois semaines !

Aller chérie, me dit maman. On te laisse, on va déposer ta sœur à la crèche. A cette aprèm !

Au revoir, Kéliyah ! me dit ma sœur.

Je lui fis un gros bisou et rejoignis la cour de récré à la recherche de mon meilleur ami, Henry.

Henry est un blondinet aux cheveux longs jusqu'au cou. Il a de beaux yeux marrons et fait une tête de plus que moi (ce qui est normal, puisqu'il a deux ans de plus !). Henry est dans ma classe et nous passons le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. Nous nous c0nnaissons depuis ma naissance et pour cause : sa maman, Jennifer Jareau (alias J.J.), qui est accessoirement ma marraine, travaille dans la même équipe de mes parents. J.J. est LA blonde super canon qui était chef des pom-pom girls au lycée. Elle peut passer pour une fille qui n'a rien dans le cerveau mais en fait, elle est très intelligente (il vaut mieux, pour une profiler !) et c'est une personne en or. C'est la meilleure amie de maman.

J.J. est mariée avec William, officier de police criminelle à Quantico et il y a deux ans, ils ont donné un petit frère à Henry, Mikael.

Je retrouvai mon ami Henry assis à coté de la fontaine de l'école, seul et il avait l'air bien triste. Dès qu'il me vit, son regard s'illumina :

Kéliyah ! Tu es en retard ce matin, non ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je t'attends !

Oui, répondis-je. Mes parents ont demandé un rendez-vous à Sawyer à cause de tous les mots que j'ai dans mon cahier !

Henry connaît toutes mes misères et moi les siennes. Mon meilleur ami n'est guère plus sage que moi mais au lieu de dire ce qu'il pense haut et fort comme moi, il préfère faire ses coups en douce. C'est un vrai petit filou !

La cloche sonna et il fût temps de rentrer en classe. Je m'installai à côté d'Heather, ma voisine de classe et l'une de mes super bonnes copines. Le papa d'Heather travaille au FBI mais il n'est pas profiler : le métier de mes parents est seulement réservé aux sept meilleurs agents !

Je me tins à carreaux toute la journée. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de faire de vague en sachant que Sawyer allait rencontrer mes parents juste à la sortie de l'école ! Et même lorsqu'elle m'a fait une réflexion comme quoi je me tenais mal assise, je n'ai pas moufté. Henry en a été très impressionné et moi, frustrée. J'avais tellement envie de lui rabattre son caquet ! Mais si mes parents apprenaient ça, j'étais fichue !

L'heure du rendez-vous sonna. Alors que tous mes camarades de classe avaient rejoint leurs parents à la sortie des classes, je restais là, assise dans la mienne avec mademoiselle Sawyer, attendant anxieusement les miens. Soudain, on frappa à la porte et ma mère entra :

Bonjour, lança t-elle.

Nous nous sommes déjà dit bonjour ce matin, rétorqua l'instit'.

C'est vrai, répondit maman.

Je vis dans son regard que ma mère commençait à ne pas l'aimer du tout. Un point pour moi.

Je suis désolée, poursuivit maman, mon mari n'a pas pu se libérer, je suis donc venue seule. Je suis d'ailleurs attendue au travail alors j'espère que…

Ça ne durera pas longtemps, ne vous en faîtes pas, coupa la maîtresse.

Les deux femmes s'assirent et se regardèrent quelques secondes dans le blanc des yeux. Un silence pesant s'installa.

Bien… Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? demanda maman.

C'est vous qui avez demandé à me voir.

Parce que je voulais entendre les reproches que vous faîtes à Kéliyah de vive voix, au lieu de passer par son cahier de correspondance, qui, à cette allure, sera rempli dans un mois.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Que votre fille est une peste ? Que je n'en peux plus de son comportement ? Que je suis à deux doigts de faire une dépression parce qu'elle me met hors de moi ? Je n'ai que vingt-huit ans et je menace de faire un infarctus par la faute de votre gamine soi-disant surdouée de huit ans !

Sawyer réajusta ses lunettes, se racla la gorge, respira profondément et dit :

A vous, maintenant, madame Morgan.

Le problème, ce n'est pas que ma fille soit surdouée ou non, le problème est que ma fille a huit ans. Pourquoi avez-vous choisi une carrière dans l'enseignement alors que vous n'aimez pas les enfants ?

Bien sûr que si, j'aime les enfants…

Non, vous ne les aimez pas. Vous avez une apparence soignée et vous êtes apprêtée comme si vous travailliez dans un bureau pour faire croire au monde que vous avez un poste à haute responsabilité ce qui était sûrement votre principale vocation. Vous portez une alliance qui n'a pas l'air d'être récente mais vous n'êtes toujours pas enceinte car vous portez une grande attention à l'apparence et vous avez peur qu'une grossesse déforme votre corps. Vous avez un peu de feutre sur la main mais vous avez tenté de l'enlever car la marque est un peu effacée. Vous avez voulu la faire disparaître parce que vous ne supportez pas l'idée que les gens dans les transports en commun devinent que vous travaillez avec des enfants. Je continue ?

Eh ouais, ma vieille ! Ma mère est PRO-FI-LER ! Ah, ah !

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, madame Morgan, dit Sawyer qui se ratatinait un peu sur sa chaise.

Mon mari et moi avons conçu Kéliyah, je l'ai portée pendant neuf mois, je l'ai mise au monde et nous l'élevons depuis huit ans. Je connais assez bien ma fille pour savoir que ce n'est pas un ange mais je suis pratiquement certaine que vous l'avez prise en grippe.

Votre fille est insolente et me manque de respect !

Nous allons remédier à ça. Kéliyah va faire des efforts et je souhaite que vous en fassiez aussi de votre côté.

Ma mère sortit une carte de son sac à mains et la tendit à la maîtresse.

Ceci est mon numéro de travail. Chaque fois, et je dis bien chaque fois que Kéliyah vous causera des ennuis, je souhaite que vous m'appeliez ou me laissiez un message. Nous allons garder le cahier pour les choses administratives. Ceci étant dit, nous ne sommes pas, comme vous semblez le penser, des parents laxistes qui passent tout à leurs enfants…

Je ne le pense pas !

Si, vous le pensez.

Bim ! FBI, cinq points ! Education Nationale, zéro !

Nous ne sommes donc pas ce genre de parents, reprit maman, mais nous aimons la vérité et nous pensons qu'il y a du tort des deux côtés. Je veux bien croire que Kéliyah vous fais la guerre, c'est même certain et nous aurons une discussion avec elle à ce sujet. Maintenant, soit vous continuez de supporter votre boulot et dans ce cas vous ne m'appellerez pas pour des choses inutiles, soit vous démissionnez. Bonne journée, mademoiselle Sawyer.

Ma mère me prit par la main et nous sortîmes de la classe, puis de l'école.

Enlève-moi ce sourire ridicule avant que je te colle une fessée ! m'ordonna maman alors que nous arrivions au parking.

Oh, tu l'as tuée ! M'exclamai-je. Bam ! Tu l'as mise K.O ! Elle n'avait plus rien à dire ! L'agent Emily Prentiss-Morgan a anéanti la criminelle de renommée mondiale Taylor Sawyer ! Mission réussie !

Maman brandit sa main et je mis les miennes devant mes fesses pour les protéger en priant :

Non ! Pas la fessée, maman ! Je te promets que je me tais !

Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé entendre dire que ma fille était une peste !

N'empêche, en démarrant la voiture, j'aurais juré que maman souriait, elle aussi.

Elle me déposa à la maison puis repartit au travail.

Mes parents ne finissent jamais le travail aux mêmes heures même si l'un des deux essaie toujours d'être là pour dix-huit heures trente maximum. Quand ils finissent tard, c'est Ellie qui me garde.

A peine le temps de déposer mes affaires que ma prof de piano, July arriva à la maison pour une heure musicale. Je suis plutôt douée au piano. Ça me détend et je trouve ça facile et joli.

Dix-sept heures, papa rentra à la maison avec Mary qu'il était passé chercher à la crèche – qui se trouve au premier étage de l'immeuble du FBI. J'avais peur qu'il me passe un savon car je me doutais bien que maman lui avait raconté le rendez-vous, mais il ne dit rien. Ouf !

Je fis mes devoirs, pris mon bain et partis aider maman, qui était rentrée depuis une demi-heure, à préparer à manger. Dès que je peux, je passe du temps seule avec ma mère. Je suis extrêmement possessive vis-à-vis d'elle et je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'elle passe du temps avec mes sœurs. Quand maman et moi sommes seules (et que je n'ai rien à me reprocher), je suis vraiment heureuse. Toute l'attention est focalisée sur moi et j'adore ça !

Au moment du coucher, mes parents entrèrent tous les deux dans ma chambre. Mon cœur fit un bond et je commençais à stresser.

Kéliyah, commença maman, il faut qu'on parle.

Je sais, répondis-je, mais tu as bien vu comme Sawyer est méchante et…

Non, coupa papa, on ne va pas parler de ta maîtresse.

De quoi alors ? demandai-je.

Chérie, demain matin nous allons vous conduire tes sœurs et toi dans un endroit secret du FBI, ça s'appelle le Repère, m'expliqua papa. C'est une espèce de très grande maison construite sous terre.

Mais… pourquoi ? m'inquiétai-je.

Ce soir, nous avons reçu des menaces au travail. Il y a quelqu'un qui nous veut du mal, répondit maman.

Un tueur en série ? demandai-je.

On ne sait pas, mon cœur. En tout cas, c'est un méchant. Il faut absolument que l'on se protège. C'est pour ça que nous allons tous aller au Repère dès demain matin, m'informa maman.

Mais pour cette nuit…

Il y a plein de monsieurs qui surveillent la résidence ma puce, ne t'en fais pas, me rassura papa. On viendra te chercher demain matin et on se préparera. Mais tu es en sécurité ma chérie, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes.

Et Aiden ?

Il est en sécurité lui aussi et sera là demain matin quand tu te réveilleras.

Finalement, après avoir passé une heure sans dormir, je finis la nuit dans le lit de mes parents.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais seule dans le grand lit de mes parents. Etaient-ils déjà partis sans moi ?! Je me mis alors à paniquer et à crier :

Papa ! Maman !

Hey, tout va bien princesse, me rassura papa en entrant dans la pièce. Nous sommes là ! On est juste en train de faire les valises, d'accord ? Calme-toi…

Finalement, je ne décollais plus de mes parents. Pour déjeuner, prendre ma douche ou m'habiller, je m'assurais toujours qu'ils soient près de moi…jusqu'à ce que mon grand frère arrive ! Maman le serra tellement fort dans ses bras que je ne sais même pas comment il arrivait encore à respirer. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher !

Aiden s'entend bien avec toutes ses sœurs, mais lui et moi avons une relation particulière, quasi fusionnelle.

Il était neuf heures lorsque nous partîmes pour le Repère, sous escorte. Avec les collègues de mes parents, leurs maris et femmes et leurs enfants, nous étions vingt-deux et nous allions devoir cohabiter tous ensemble sous le même toit.

Le Repère était un endroit tellement immense que l'on pouvait s'y perdre facilement. Il comportait dix chambres comportant chacune sa salle de bains, une salle de jeux pour les enfants et une salle de travail pour les parents chaque pièce commune était immense. Je trouvais déjà ma maison très grande avec ses deux cents cinquante mètres carré, mais le Repère était un château sous terre !

Très vite, la répartition des chambres fût faite et je me retrouvais à partager la mienne avec ma grande sœur, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Ellie est très maniaque alors que je suis bordélique au possible. D'ailleurs, la première dispute éclata dans l'heure suivant notre arrivée au repère, alors que nous déballions nos valises :

Kéliyah, tes affaires ne sont pas des serpillères !

Je vais les ranger, c'est bon !

Mais tu as une armoire exprès et toi, tu les mets par terre !

Mêle-toi de tes oignons, Ellie !

Je ne veux pas que la chambre soit un foutoir, compris ?!

Si tu ne ferme pas ta bouche tout de suite, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus l'ouvrir !

Ah ouais ?! Essaie pour voir ?!

Je lui jetai un oreiller en pleine tête et une bagarre éclata. Nous nous jetâmes tout ce qui nous passait sous la main à la figure lorsque Penelope entra dans la pièce et cria : « STOP ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! ».

Penelope Garcia est une des cinq collègues de mes parents, tout comme oncle Aaron et ma marraine. Malgré qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipe, elle n'est pas profiler : c'est l'analyste informatique. Grâce à ses ordinateurs, elle trouve tous les renseignements utiles à l'enquête. En fait, elle peut carrément tout savoir sur tout le monde.

Penelope est ce qu'on peut appeler une personne hors norme. Elle a un look vestimentaire propre à elle-même et c'est un vrai rayon de soleil. C'est aussi la meilleure amie de papa et la marraine de mon frère.

Penelope est mariée avec Kevin et ensemble ils ont eu Matthew, quatre mois, filleul de mes parents.

Tante Penelope, je veux changer de chambre ! s'exclama Ellie. Si ça continue, je vais la tuer !

Pas si je suis plus rapide ! répondis-je.

Ellie me jeta un de ses tee-shirt et la bataille reprit de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que papa arrive dans la pièce et se prenne une basket dans la tête. La bagarre s'arrêta net et le silence s'installa. Mon père se frotta l'oreille gauche qui avait reçu le choc, inspira profondément puis expira lentement. Nous sentions qu'il allait exploser de colère alors nous nous mîmes à défendre notre cause toutes les deux en même temps si bien que papa mit vite un terme à cette cacophonie :

Stop ! Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé et qui est coupable !

Mais papa, elle est chiante, elle ne range jamais ses affaires ! dit ma sœur.

Occupes-toi de tes fesses, espèce d'idiote ! lui lançai-je.

Si vous ne la bouclez pas immédiatement, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vos fesses ! réprimanda papa.

Nous nous tûmes sur le champ.

Il va falloir que vous fassiez des compromis, reprit papa. Vous allez devoir cohabiter jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ce cinglé qui nous a menacés et ça a plutôt intérêt à bien se passer parce que si je reçois quelque chose d'autre dans la tête, ça va très mal aller ! Rangez-moi vos affaires et correctement parce qu'au prix où je les paye, elles méritent mieux que d'être étalées au quatre coins de cette pièce !

Papa sortit et je lançais un regard de tueur à ma sœur.

Tiens, mademoiselle Je-Veux-Que-Tout-Soit-Rangé ! Amuse-toi bien, moi, je vais jouer avec Henry.

Oh non, protesta ma sœur, tu vas m'aider ! Si papa apprend que tu ne m'aides pas à ranger…

Arrête de dire « papa » comme si c'était ton père ! explosai-je. C'est juste un homme qui a accepté de t'héberger parce que tu es orpheline ! Tes parents sont morts !

Je sortis de la chambre, énervée, et allais chercher mon meilleur ami que je trouvais dans le salon à jouer avec sa PSP.

Tu as déjà déballé ta valise ? me demanda t-il.

Je me suis disputée avec Ellie, du coup je la laisse tout ranger. Moins je la vois, mieux je me porte. Et toi ?

C'est ma mère qui s'en occupe car elle dit que je vais tout déplier alors qu'elle s'est crevée à tout repasser…

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis je lui demandai :

Tu crois qu'on va rester combien de temps ici ?

Nos parents sont les meilleurs, ils vont vite retrouver ce mec, ne t'en fais pas.

J'espère au moins qu'on sortira vivants.

Henry mit son jeu sur « pause » et me prit dans ses bras avant de me dire : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne nous fera de mal ». Soudain, papa entra dans la pièce et cria :

Kéliyah Jennifer Morgan ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais pu faire de mal mais mon instinct de survie m'indiqua de courir vers la sortie jusqu'à ce que je trouve un refuge. Combien avais-je de chances du haut de mes huit ans d'échapper à un papa très en colère accessoirement agent du FBI surentraîné ? Aucune et lorsque je fus entre les mains de mon père, celui-ci m'asséna une énorme claque sur les fesses avant même que j'ai pu savoir quelle bêtise j'avais faite.

J'espère que tu as mal et que tu es vexée, me réprimanda papa, parce que c'est exactement ce que ressens ta sœur en ce moment même ! Et encore, tu t'en tires très bien car tu vas juste avoir mal aux fesses quelques minutes alors que le mal que tu lui as fais au cœur est beaucoup moins rapide à guérir !

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. C'était donc ça : papa avait eu écho de la dispute… La garce, elle lui avait tout raconté !

Ellie n'est peut-être pas ma fille biologique mais au moins ça lui a évité d'hériter de mon caractère de cochon ! Par contre, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que tu l'aies ! Et même si maman et moi ne l'avons pas conçu, même si elle ne me ressemble pas, devant la loi et dans mon cœur elle est ma fille au même titre que toi ! Tu as dix secondes pour aller t'excuser auprès de ta sœur et je serais toi, je prierais pour ne pas croiser ta mère sur le chemin !

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre en me frottant les fesses. Ellie m'avait (encore !) attirée des ennuis. Je ne la supportais plus.

J'entrais dans la pièce et ma sœur pleurait dans les bras de maman. Cette vision me dégoûta. Je détestais partager ma mère et voir Ellie en train de lui faire un câlin, c'était plus fort que moi. Je fis néanmoins un effort considérable pour prendre sur moi. Si jamais j'avais le malheur de dire un autre truc méchant, ma mère ne me louperait pas.

Pardon Ellie, dis-je à contrecœur. Je suis désolée d'avoir dit des méchancetés toute à l'heure.

Ma mère me fixa. Je suis persuadée qu'elle pouvait lire dans mon regard que mes excuses n'étaient pas sincères.

J'accepte tes excuses, dit ma sœur.

Tu n'as intérêt à recommencer Kéliyah. La prochaine fois, je te cloue la bouche ! gronda maman.

Ce genre de menace, ça marchait quand j'avais quatre ans…

Les filles, dit Marraine en ouvrant notre porte, on fait une grande réunion dans le salon.

Nous la suivîmes dans la pièce commune où les derniers à arriver furent les Reid.

Spencer Reid, mon parrain, est le sixième agent de l'équipe de mes parents. A seulement trente-deux ans, il a déjà quatre doctorats. Il possède une mémoire eidétique et un QI de 187. Bref, c'est un génie.

Spencer est grand, mince, brun et a un look de geek. Même s'il déballe souvent sa science, il est extrêmement attachant et je suis très fière qu'il soit mon parrain.

Parrain est marié avec Maëve, une brune plutôt mignonne, généticienne, avec qui il a eu des jumelles, il y a deux ans, Grace et Kathleen.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, oncle Aaron commença :

Déjà, j'espère que tout le monde est bien installé. Nous sommes dans un endroit hautement sécurisé du FBI. Les allées et venues sont strictement interdites, mis à part pour nos livreurs de nourriture, les trois précepteurs des enfants et l'équipe, lorsque nous aurons réussi à découvrir la cachette de notre harceleur. Mon équipe et moi allons travailler sans relâche car plus nous en apprendrons sur notre harceleur, plus vite on le neutralisera et plus vite on rentrera chez nous. Ça peut prendre trois jours comme ça peut prendre des mois. Ce qui veut dire que nous n'allons pas passer énormément de temps avec nos familles, bien que nous vivions ensemble. Je demande aussi à n'être dérangé qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Je laisse le soin à qui le veut d'organiser la vie quotidienne et souhaite retrouver mon équipe dans la salle de travail dans dix minutes. Merci.

Peu après cette réunion, je me réfugiai dans ma chambre et restais seule à réfléchir. Tout le monde vaguait à ses occupations : mes parents travaillaient, Ellie s'occupait des jumelles et de Mary, Aiden jouait à la console avec Henry et Jack… J'avais finalement la nette impression que je n'étais importante pour personne. Dans ces moments-là, j'adore parler avec Parrain ou Marraine pour qu'ils me réconfortent…mais eux aussi travaillaient. Je décidais donc de m'en aller. Dans un premier temps, je mourrais d'envie de me rendre sur la tombe de ma sœur et de lui parler.

Pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte du Repère, il fallait un code ou un badge spécial. Et ce badge, seul oncle Aaron le possédait. Je décidais donc de m'infiltrer dans sa chambre et de fouiller dans ses affaires. Je trouvais l'objet au fond de sa valise et le glissais dans ma poche au moment précis où Beth entra dans la pièce.

Que fais-tu là, Kéliyah ?

Ben…Jack m'a demandé de récupérer un jeu que son père lui a confisqué…

Si Aaron lui a confisqué, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Sors de là, ma puce. C'est gentil de vouloir rendre service à Jack mais il ne faut pas que tu t'attires des ennuis à sa place.

Je sortis de la pièce et marchais au bout du couloir. Je pénétrais dans le hall d'entrée et passais le badge dans l'endroit indiqué. La porte s'ouvrit et je sortis dehors. Je me faufilais derrière deux policiers qui discutaient et arrivais enfin dans la rue.

Une fois arrivée au cimetière, je m'assis devant la pierre tombale de ma sœur et lui parlais :

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le moral et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse me comprendre. On se disputait tout le temps mais tu me manques terriblement. Je me demande souvent pourquoi tu as choisi de quitter la vie alors qu'il t'aurait suffit d'en parler à quelqu'un… J'étais peut-être trop petite pour comprendre tes problèmes mais j'aurais pu essayer. Sans toi, je me sens terriblement seule. J'aimerais que tu me racontes comment c'est, là-haut. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas et que tu as retrouvé papy Morgan. Je vais aller me promener un petit peu mais je reviendrais très vite. Je t'aime.

Je me relevais et allais m'asseoir sur un banc dans un parc désert. Où allais-je aller ? Allais-je passer la nuit dans la rue ? Non, il fallait que je rentre au Repère. Tout le monde allait me trucider après que je sois sortie en douce mais tant pis, ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Au moment où j'allais me lever pour rentrer au Repère, on me mit un chiffon sur le nez et la bouche, puis je m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais allongée sur un lit dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'enfant mais ce n'était pas la mienne. Elle était petite mais débordait de jouets. Le papier peint jaune pâle et la moquette assortie donnait une sorte de légèreté à cette pièce magnifiquement décorée. Pourtant, je me sentais tout, sauf légère. Soudain, une femme entra : elle était brune, mince et plutôt jolie mais elle avait dans le regard quelque chose qui faisait vraiment flipper.

Bonjour Paige, me dit-elle. Tu as dormi pratiquement quinze heures. Tu as passé une très bonne nuit !

Où suis-je ?!

Tu es dans ta nouvelle maison. Et moi, je m'appelle June, je suis ta nouvelle maman.

Laissez-moi partir !

Oh non, Paige…

Je voulus lui crier que je m'appelais Kéliyah, mais je me retenus au dernier moment. Maman et papa m'ont toujours répété que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose de grave, il ne fallait pas révéler mon identité à toute personne que je jugeais indigne de confiance. Et c'était précisément le cas de cette femme.

Vous allez me laissez partir immédiatement ! criai-je sans me dégonfler.

Pour l'instant, tu vas rester dans ta chambre le temps de te calmer ! Je reviendrais te chercher. Et si tu cries, j'ai de quoi te faire taire.

La femme sortit et je fus prise de panique. Réfléchis, réfléchis… Tu es surdouée, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici ! La seule fenêtre de la pièce était verrouillée et la seule porte était celle qu'avait utilisé la folle qui venait de sortir. Si elle avait raison, si j'avais dormi quinze heures, le Repère devait être en ébullition car tout le monde s'était rendu compte que j'avais disparu. Quelque chose de réconfortant m'envahit soudain : l'espoir. Mes parents allaient me retrouver, j'en étais sûre. Ma connexion avec ma famille était tellement forte que je savais qu'ils sentaient que j'étais en vie.

Tu es calmée, Paige ?! me demanda la femme.

Oui, répondis-je.

Alors viens manger.

Je suivis la femme en dehors de ma chambre et ce que je découvris m'affola : dans le couloir qui menait à la pièce où elle voulait me conduire, les murs étaient tapissés de photos des habitants de ma résidence : papa, maman, Marraine, Kévin, Maëve, Grace et Kathleen, oncle David (le septième membre de l'équipe de mes parents)… il ne manquait personne à l'appel. Il y avait même la photo de la petite copine de mon frère qui habite avec lui à Yale, et le pire de tout : une photo de la tombe de Sarah. J'étais tellement choquée par la tapisserie que j'arrêtais de marcher. C'était donc elle qui nous harcelait !

Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? me demanda June.

ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! hurlai-je. Vous savez qui je suis ! Pourquoi vous entêtez-vous à m'appeler Paige ?!

Tu es très intelligente Kéliyah, bien plus que les enfants de ton âge. Tu dois le savoir.

Vous ne réussirez pas à m'embrouiller le cerveau ! Mes parents vont venir me chercher !

Tes parents dorénavant, ce sont moi, et mon mari Jake que je vais te présenter une fois qu'il sera revenu.

Mes parents s'appellent Emily Prentiss-Morgan et Derek Morgan !

Tes parents s'appellent Jake et June Patterson !

Mes parents s'appellent Emily Prentiss-Morgan et Derek Morgan ! criai-je encore plus fort.

Je pris instantanément une gifle qui me fit tomber par terre et je fus un peu sonnée. Comparées à cette claque, les fessées de mon père, c'est de la rigolade ! J'eus néanmoins le courage de rétorquer :

Frappez-moi autant que vous voulez, je n'oublierais jamais la vérité !

C'est ce qu'on verra, me rétorqua la folle.

Jake Patterson était un homme gras et dégoûtant. On aurait dis un gros caca blanc avec des yeux et des cheveux. A table, il me força à manger toute mon assiette et lorsque je vomis quelques minutes plus tard, je fus passée à tabac, jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

Je me réveillais dans ma chambre, j'étais allongée sur le lit et me demandais pourquoi j'étais encore en vie, et surtout comment. J'avais mal partout et je ne voulais pas bouger. Je n'en avais même pas la force. Je me répétais dans ma tête : « Je m'appelle Kéliyah Morgan, j'ai huit ans. Mes parents s'appellent Emily Prentiss-Morgan et Derek Morgan, ils sont profilers. J'ai un grand frère, Aiden, et trois sœurs, Ellie, Sarah et Mary ». Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. La dame entra dans ma chambre pour prendre une photo de moi, soi-disant pour l'envoyer à mes parents. Je formais un rond avec mon index et mon pouce, signe que mes parents et moi avons pour nous dire que tout va bien. June pris la photo et dit :

Cette photo les mènera à nous.

Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée si c'est pour permettre à mes parents de me retrouver ? demandais-je difficilement.

Tu es notre appât. Ils vont sortir de leur trou et nous tuerons tous tes maudits proches jusqu'au dernier. Et lorsque nous en aurons fini avec eux, tu devras enfin nous accepter comme ta vraie famille.

Vous ne réussirez jamais à les tuer, répondis-je.

Je pris un coup de poing qui m'assomma.

_Kéliyah, Kéliyah… _

_Sarah ! hurlai-je. Sarah !_

_Papa et maman viennent te chercher, tout va bien aller._

_Je veux partir avec toi._

_Ce n'est pas ton heure, répondit ma sœur. Il y a plein de gens qui ont besoin de toi et tu as plein de choses à vivre._

_Mais je ne veux pas te laisser…_

_Tu ne me laisses pas, je suis toujours là. Tu ne me vois pas, mais moi je te vois. Tiens bon, ils viennent te sauver._

_La voix de ma sœur s'évanouit dans le brouillard et je restais seule dans cette brume, ne sachant pas où j'étais. _

Soudain, il y eut un gros flash et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Je fus aveuglée par les lumières et assourdie par les « bip-bip ». Je ressentais de la douleur dans tout mon corps et quelques personnes s'agitaient autour de moi.

Kéliyah, je m'appelle Noah, tu es dans l'ambulance, on t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Mes parents, bafouillai-je. Mes parents…

Ton père va nous rejoindre à l'hôpital, ne t'en fais pas…

Je pense que mes yeux se fermèrent encore un bon moment car lorsque je les rouvris, j'étais sur un lit d'hôpital, j'avais pas mal de bandages et mon père était à mon chevet, ainsi que mon frère et ma grande sœur.

Papa…murmurai-je.

Kéliyah ! Salut mon bébé ! me dit papa des larmes dans les yeux. Dieu soit loué !

Maman…où est maman ?

Elle va bien ma chérie, elle va bien.

Mais où elle est… ?

Elle est en salle de soins, on lui fait un bandage, elle a été blessée à l'épaule.

Comment…

Elle a reçu une balle. Mais elle va bien, mon cœur. Elle va arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Je suis désolée, dis-je en fondant en larmes. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, j'avais besoin de me promener, je suis désolée…

Hé, c'est bon, ma princesse. On n'en parlera plus tard, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois en vie. Mais ne nous refais plus jamais ça, promis ?

Promis !

On a failli devenir dingue ! me dit mon frère. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait si…

Ça n'a pas d'importance, le coupa papa. Ta sœur va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Et Mary ? demandais-je.

Chaque phrase que je prononçais me demandait un effort considérable.

Elle est chez Reid et Maëve.

A part maman, il y a eut des blessés ? m'informai-je.

Marraine s'est ouvert le crâne en se battant avec la folle qui t'a enlevé et oncle Aaron s'est blessé au poignet. Mais tout le monde va parfaitement bien, je te le promets. Dès que tu seras guérie, on rentrera à la maison.

Soudain, maman entra dans ma chambre avec une écharpe au bras.

Je suis désolée, dis-je en recommençant à pleurer.

Oh, mon bébé ! s'exclama maman en me faisant plein de bisous sur le front. On a eu tellement peur, tellement !

Maman, c'était horrible… dis-je.

Chérie, tu nous raconteras ça demain, il faut absolument que tu te reposes et que tu gardes des forces. Tu es la petite fille la plus courageuse du monde, ajouta t-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

Je me rendormis avec quatre regards bienveillants posés sur moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Il est aux environs de onze heures quand je me lève. Depuis que je suis une ado, j'adore dormir tard le matin. Eh oui, je suis une ado ! J'ai treize ans et je suis en seconde au lycée du pôle FBI.

J'adore ma vie d'ado. J'ai toujours mes supers potes : Laura, Heather, Sonia et Henry qui ont pratiquement tous quinze ans. Laura et Sonia ayant sauté le CM2, elles ont un an d'avance et se retrouvent donc à mon niveau. Nous avons fait tout le collège ensemble et nous sommes encore dans la même classe cette année. Quant à Heather et Henry, nous les voyons le soir en semaine et passons tous nos week-ends avec eux !

Je descendis de suite me préparer mon petit déjeuner quand maman entra dans la pièce :

Bonjour chérie.

Salut maman !

Il est déjà onze heures, ne mange pas trop, sinon tu n'auras plus faim ce midi.

T'inquiète !

Salut mon ange ! dit papa en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue.

Salut p'pa !

Bien dormi ?

Ouais, nickel.

Je profitai que mes deux parents soient là pour demander :

Y'a Laura qui organise une fête ce soir. Je peux y aller ?

Il y aura de l'alcool et des garçons ? demanda mon père.

Si je réponds « non », ça fait crédible ? me renseignai-je.

Pas du tout. Et je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu ailles à cette fête, trancha l'agent Morgan.

Papa, c'est bon ! J'ai treize ans ! lui rappelai-je.

Ce qui signifie que tu es encore très loin de l'âge où tu pourras boire de l'alcool ! Une fête entre lycéens, je ne la sens pas du tout !

Mais je SUIS lycéenne ! Et puis il y aura des troisièmes… Heather, Sonia…

Mais tu n'as que treize ans, donc c'est non. On ne veut pas te retrouver dans je ne sais quel état ! dit mon père.

Maman, s'il te plaît, dis oui ! priai-je.

Désolée ma chérie, ton père a dit non et je suis d'accord avec lui.

Mais c'est injuste ! Je ne peux pas louper cette fête-là ! ça va être la plus grosse fête de tous les temps !

Il y en aura d'autres, rassure-toi. Tu n'as qu'à inviter Henry et vous regarderez un DVD ! Ton père et moi sortons ce soir pour son anniversaire.

Et Mary ?

Elle dort chez Tante Penelope et Kevin, déclara maman en quittant la pièce.

Mais aller, papa ! C'est nul de regarder un DVD ! Je te jure que je ne boirais pas ! Et si c'est le cas, t'auras qu'à me priver de sortie jusqu'à ma majorité !

Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises pour y songer, répliqua mon père. S'il n'y avait que moi, tu n'aurais déjà pas le droit de sortir avant ta majorité. Tu es ma fille et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! Rester à la maison, c'est la seule solution qu'on te propose ! Comme dit maman, tu n'as qu'à t'organiser un petit truc avec Henry !

Je quittai la cuisine, énervée. J'étais quand même bien décidée à aller à la fête de Laura, coûte que coûte.

Je pris ma douche, m'habillai puis discutai sur internet avec Laura.

T'es ok pour ce soir ? écrivit-elle.

Mes parents ne veulent pas.

Oh, les relous !

Pas grave, je viens quand même.

Tu vas faire le mur ?

Yes.

Et s'ils te choppent ?

Impossible, ils sortent.

Trop bien ! En tout, on va être quarante, tu vas voir il va y avoir de l'alcool à gogo, des supers mecs, mes parents ont même engagés un DJ… Ce sera super cool !

J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, alors !

Ok, à toute !

A toute !

Je fermai mon ordinateur et entendis un : « Kéli, il y a tante Désirée, tante Debbie et Mamie Fran qui sont arrivées ! Descends s'il te plaît ! »

Ce midi, réunion de famille. L'anniversaire de papa n'était que demain mais puisque mes tantes et ma grand-mère habitent Chicago, c'était plus pratique pour elles de venir un samedi. Mamie Fran, tante Debbie et son fils Andrew, tante Desirée, son mari Lee et leurs deux filles Juliette et Chelsea ont donc tous fait le déplacement pour les quarante-huit ans de papa. Aiden et Ellie sont eux aussi revenus exprès de New York et Harvard pour ce grand évènement. Papa était comblé que toute sa famille soit présente pour lui.

Lorsque je fis irruption dans l'entrée, mamie Fran s'exclama :

Kéliyah, ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! Comme tu es belle !

Salut mamie, dis-je alors qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras.

Bon Dieu, Derek, Emily ! Votre fille est un modèle de beauté ! dit tante Debbie en me serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

Comme ses parents, répondit mon père avec humour.

Puis Mary entra dans la pièce. La ressemblance entre Mary et moi a toujours été frappante. Nous avons les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux, le même teint de peau et le même caractère ! A son tour, ma petite sœur fût honorée de compliments sur sa beauté.

C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux, nos enfants, dit maman en embrassant papa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ellie arriva, suivie d'Aiden. J'étais super contente de les retrouver !

Pendant le repas, j'envoyai un texto à Henry : « Mes parents ne veulent pas pour ce soir. Je sors en douce. Tu me suis ? ».

Kéliyah, ton portable ! Pas à table, chérie, me reprit maman.

Je le rangeai puis quelques secondes après, j'eus une réponse : « Je t'appelle dans une minute ».

Kéliyah, ton portable !

Oui, désolée maman. Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

Je vis mes parents se lancer un regard interrogateur.

Allô ? chuchotai-je depuis les toilettes.

Oui, Kéli ?

Oui, dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je suis en repas de famille !

Ok, c'est la merde pour ce soir, mes parents ne veulent pas me laisser sortir non plus parce que je passe le brevet dans deux semaines !

Moi c'est parce qu'ils pensent que je suis trop jeune… Je fais le mur. Tu me suis ?

Oui mais il faut qu'on élabore un plan !

Ok, tu viens chez moi et on part ensemble. On sortira par la fenêtre de ma salle de bains, c'est la seule qui donne directement en dehors de la résidence. Tu peux appeler Sonia, s'il te plaît ? Dis-lui de nous retrouver devant la résidence à vingt-deux heures.

Ok, ça marche ! A toute !

Je revins à table.

Bon, alors Kéliyah, parle-nous un peu de toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda mamie.

Tous les regards furent braqués sur moi.

Euh… Ben… je suis en seconde et puis ben… ça se passe bien.

Kéliyah est première de sa classe, dit papa.

Comme tous les ans ! dit tante Désirée. Elle est aussi brillante que moi, cette enfant !

Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? demanda oncle Lee.

En sortant du lycée, je voudrais faire un doctorat en sciences du comportement et devenir profiler, répondis-je.

Tu sais qu'il n'y a que très peu de places, dit mamie.

Oui, mais l'année où je demanderais ma place dans l'équipe, mes parents partiront à la retraite, rétorquai-je.

Notre relève est assurée ! déclara maman.

Il était déjà seize heures quand maman apporta le gâteau d'anniversaire de papa. Il souffla ses quarante-huit bougies et nous lui offrîmes les cadeaux. Papa fût très touché et remercia tout le monde. Il savait que le cadeau de maman serait pour ce soir !

Après une séance photo, ma famille paternelle reprit la route pour Chicago sur les coups de dix-huit heures et Mary partit chez son meilleur ami. Aiden et Ellie, qui passaient le week-end à Quantico, partirent passer la soirée avec leurs anciens potes du lycée.

J'étais sur internet dans ma chambre quand papa frappa à la porte.

Kéli, tu n'aurais pas vu ta mère ?

Non mais elle a déposé ça pour toi, dis-je à mon père en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Il l'ouvrit et lut :

Une enveloppe identique à celle-ci t'attend à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. Elle te mènera peut-être à moi. Je t'aime.

Mon père (qui avait vachement la classe car il s'était mis sur son 31 pour cette soirée) afficha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et me dit :

Bon, eh bien, j'y vais mon cœur. Si tu as un problème, nos voisins sont là.

T'inquiètes pas, Henry ne va pas tarder à arriver.

D'accord ! A demain ma chérie, ne te couche pas trop tard.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer. ENFIN SEULE !

J'appelai immédiatement Henry pour lui annoncer que la voix était libre. Nous nous préparâmes tant bien que mal : il était déjà vingt-et-une heures !

Une heure plus tard, nous sautions dans la voiture du petit copain de Sonia.

Salut les cop's ! lança t-elle.

Salut ! répondîmes Henry et moi.

Dans la voiture, il y avait déjà Heather qui fût très contente de nous voir. Ce qui est génial avec elle, c'est qu'elle est toujours contente de voir tout le monde. Je l'adore !

Arrivés à destination, la fête battait son plein. Je m'amusai à boire deux ou trois verres, danser et fumer (un petit peu). Tout d'un coup, mon portable sonna et afficha «GodMother». Oh, mince ! Je courus à l'étage dans une des chambres de la maison pour être au calme et répondis :

Salut Marraine !

Salut ma chérie, tu as mis du temps à répondre !

Oui, j'avais oublié mon portable à l'étage, j'ai dû grimper les escaliers pour aller le chercher !

Ah, c'est pour ça que tu es essoufflée !

Exactement !

Ecoute, j'essaie de joindre Henry, il ne répond pas et j'ai essayé d'appeler chez toi, ça répond pas non plus !

Oui, j'étais partie aux toilettes et Henry n'a pas osé décrocher et il a oublié son portable chez vous.

D'accord. Ça se passe bien la soirée ?

Oui, super ! On était en train de regarder Harry Potter, là !

D'accord, je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps alors ma puce. Bon film.

Merci !

Ah, au fait, passez le bonjour à Laura de ma part. Bonne soirée !

Marraine raccrocha et je fus sous le choc. Comment savait-elle ?! Comment avait-elle su ?! L'avait-elle dit à mes parents ?! Allait-elle débarquer ?!

Je voulus m'asseoir sur le lit pour réfléchir à une excuse potable à sortir demain quand je fis une terrible découverte : sur le lit, là, allongée, pleine de sang, Brook, une fille du bahut était étendue, inerte ! Comment ne l'avais-je pas vue plus tôt ?! Je ne criai pas, ni ne paniquai : j'envoyai tout de suite un texto à ma bande de potes : « Suis dans la première chambre à l'étage. Venez vite, urgent ! ». Je découvris que des larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues et je me jetai sur cette fille pour tenter de la réveiller.

Henry et les filles me rejoignirent une minute plus tard et ils furent aussi choqués que moi.

Elle est morte ? demanda Sonia.

Je sais pas ! Aidez-moi à la réveiller !

Je la secouai de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle se réveille : « Brook ! Brook ! J't'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! Brook ! ». Laura prit le pouls de la fille et annonça : « Kéli, elle est morte. ». Je me reculai et restai bouche bée :

Il faut appeler la police ! annonça Heather.

Tu es folle ?! Nos parents travaillent au FBI ! On va se faire pourrir ! dit Sonia.

Et ça s'est passé chez moi ! dit Laura.

Mais elle est morte ! insista Heather.

Si on appelle la police, on va être soupçonnés de meurtre ! C'est nous qui avons découvert le corps ! dit Henry.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demandai-je.

On va dissimuler son corps, dit Henry.

Quoi ?! m'écriai-je.

Non ! continua Heather.

C'est hors de question ! dit Laura.

C'est la seule solution ! expliqua Henry.

Non, ça va nous mettre encore plus dans la merde ! dis-je.

Kéliyah, je ne veux pas qu'on finisse nos vies en prison, d'accord ?! gronda Henry.

Moi non plus... répondis-je.

La maison donne sur l'étang. On va la balancer par la fenêtre du couloir, dit Laura.

Nous nous exécutâmes.

Une fois le corps dissimulé, nous nous attelâmes tous les cinq à nettoyer le lit et la chambre. Puis, nous redescendîmes profiter de la fête. Je m'enfilai au mois quatre verres de vodka pour essayer d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Puis je ne me sentis pas bien. Je vomis derrière un buisson. Alors je me sentis mieux. Je rejoignais mes copines et Henry qui avaient tous un verre à la main et Laura annonça :

Félicitations à Kéliyah pour sa première cuite !

Comment peux-tu faire comme si de rien n'était ?! lui demanda Heather.

Il va falloir qu'on oublie cette histoire, dit Sonia. On garde le secret entre nous cinq, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?! Aucun de nous ne parle ! Si on se fait interroger par la police ou le FBI ou même Barack Obama, on ne lâche pas un mot ! Compris ?!

Compris ! acquiesça Henry.

Ok ! dis-je.

Compris pour moi ! dit Laura.

D'accord… continua Heather à contre cœur.

Je suis sérieuse, Heather ! Tu la boucle ! insista Sonia.

Oui…

Soudain, la police débarqua.

Qui est l'organisateur de la soirée ?! demanda un brigadier.

Euh… c'est moi… se dénonça Laura.

Des voisins ont appelé pour tapage nocturne. La fête est finie, vous rentrez tous chez vous !

Le copain de Sonia était trop bourré pour conduire donc Henry et moi rentrâmes en taxi. C'est là que je me rendis compte qu'il n'était que minuit et demie.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la résidence, Marraine et William nous attendaient de pied ferme.

Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse demi-tour ? me demanda Henry.

Henry Spencer Lamontagne ! Viens ici tout de suite, gronda William.

Bon, ben moi je vais rentrer… annonçai-je.

Oui, ça tombe bien, ton frère t'attend ! me dit Marraine.

Tout compte fait… Je vais sûrement aller dormir chez Sonia…

Oh, non ! Tu vas dormir chez toi ! Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta porte, continua Marraine. Et dépêchez-vous tous les deux, avant que je ne vienne vous chercher par la peau des fesses !

Marraine me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte et frappa à celle-ci. Aiden ouvrit avec un regard de tueur.

Je te confie ta sœur. Ne dis rien à tes parents, ne vas pas gâcher leur soirée avec ça, ni l'anniversaire de ton père. A demain midi, mon grand.

Merci, tante J.J.

Marraine rentra chez elle, sûrement pour s'occuper de son fils qui se prenait déjà un savon par son père.

Tu rentres, dépêches-toi ! m'ordonna mon frère.

Je m'exécutai. Je vis qu'Ellie m'attendait, en colère elle aussi, dans le couloir de l'entrée.

Tu pues l'alcool ! me dit-elle. Vas t'asseoir sur le canapé !

J'obéis, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la ramener. Du haut de mes treize ans, je trouve que ma famille m'infantilise beaucoup. En plus, je ne suis pas très grande pour mon âge (je ne fais qu'un mètre quarante) et je suis toute menue ! Comparée aux un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de mon frère ou aux un mètre soixante-dix d'Ellie, difficile de faire le poids !

Tu ne sais pas comment je me retiens de t'en coller une ! gronda mon frère debout devant moi, à côté d'Ellie.

Aiden, je…

Tu te tais ! me gronda Ellie. Tu n'as rien à dire, mis à part des excuses ! Tu imagines le sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait quand on est rentrés et qu'on a trouvé la maison vide ?! Pas de trace, ni de toi, ni d'Henry !

Alors forcément on a appelé J.J. et William, et J.J. m'a confirmé que vous étiez sortis en douce après t'avoir appelée !

Mais…

Tu te tais ou je t'en mets une ! dit mon frère et levant sa main dans ma direction. En plus tu es sortie comme ça, dans une robe très courte, moulante et décolletée alors que tu n'es même pas formée !

Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ?! me demanda Ellie.

Un verre de vodka, mentis-je.

Un ?!

Six ou sept… avouai-je.

Mon frère prit ma main et la senti.

Tu as fumé ?! Tu as fumé du shit ?!

Juste deux taffes… avouai-je.

Tu as treize ans ! gronda mon frère en se jetant sur moi. Tu as treize ans !

Je tentais de me protéger mais les claques plurent.

Aiden, stop ! Aïe ! Pardon ! Pardon ! priai-je.

Tu as raison de t'excuser ! dit mon frère en arrêtant enfin de me frapper.

Vas prendre une douche et te laver les dents par la même occasion car je suppose que tu as vomi ! déduisit ma sœur.

Tu vas dans la salle de bains à l'étage ! Au moins, on sera sûrs que tu ne feras pas le mur !

Je me levai avec appréhension, j'avais peur qu'une autre pluie de claques se déclenche. Et lorsque je me mis sur la route de la salle de bains, mon frère me fila un coup de pied aux fesses.

Je sortis de ma douche, toute propre mais j'avais des marques rouges sur le corps partout où mon frère m'avait frappée. Je me mis en pyjama.

Aiden et Ellie m'attendaient à la sortie de la salle de bains.

Au lit. Et tu as intérêt d'être opérationnelle pour demain midi à l'anniversaire de papa. L'équipe vient manger à la maison. On ne dira rien à papa et maman parce qu'on tient à ta vie et on ne veut pas leur gâcher la fête mais tu n'as vraiment, vraiment pas intérêt à recommencer ce genre de choses ! dit ma sœur.

Mon frère m'attrapa par les cheveux et me jeta dans ma chambre avant de me dire :

Je passe dans trois minutes. Tu as intérêt d'être dans ton lit ou je te garantis que tu vas prendre cher !

J'obéis et finalement je n'attendis pas les trois minutes pour m'endormir !

Le lendemain, Ellie vint me réveiller à onze heures :

Salut Kéliyah, lève-toi, il faut qu'on prépare tout pour ce midi. Tiens, je t'ai apporté de l'aspirine.

J'avais horriblement mal à la tête. C'était donc ça, la gueule de bois ?

Je pris l'aspirine et me jetai sous la douche. Je restai longtemps sous le pommeau pour essayer de me réveiller un petit peu.

Je me brossai les dents, m'habillai plutôt joliment puis descendis aider Ellie et maman. Finalement, il y avait aussi papa.

Salut ma puce ! Bien dormi ? demanda mon père.

Oui, super bien ! mentis-je.

Ça a été ta soirée avec Henry ?

Oui, oui, on a regardé des films et après Aiden et Ellie sont rentrés alors Henry est reparti chez lui et j'ai été me coucher vers minuit et demie. Narrai-je.

Bon, ben c'est cool ma puce.

Et vous, votre soirée ?

J'ai la plus merveilleuse femme du monde ! répondit papa. Ta mère m'a fait faire un jeu de piste dans tout Quantico pour qu'au final je la retrouve pour un dîner sur une péniche où un feu d'artifice avait été installé exprès pour moi, puis nous avons été dans un sublime hôtel… Je crois que personne n'aime plus ta mère que moi.

Nous installâmes la table puis très vite, les premiers invités arrivèrent, oncle David, la famille Hotchner, la famille Lynch (avec Mary qui avait dormi chez eux), la famille Reid (qui s'est agrandie de Leah, trois ans, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai écris), la famille Lamontagne (Henry n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et à en juger par le regard de ses parents, ils nous en voulaient à mort) et en dernier Alex Blake et son mari, James Blake. Alex Blake est l'agent qui a remplacé oncle David dans l'équipe lorsqu'il est parti à la retraite il y a trois ans.

Pendant le repas, Henry dit discrètement à mon père :

Oncle Derek, je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais rentrer m'allonger…

Y'a pas de problèmes, mon grand !

Tu restes, ordonna sa mère.

Maman…

Tu restes ! insista J.J. Aiden, je peux te voir deux minutes ?

Tout le monde trouva bizarre le fait que mon frère et ma marraine quittent la table mais personne ne dit mot.

Quand tous deux réintégrèrent la table, maman demanda à ma marraine :

Il y a un problème avec mon fils, J.J. ?

Non, aucun, ne t'en fais pas ! répondit Marraine.

Je vis le regard douteux de papa.

Le dessert se finissait dans la bonne humeur, Tom, Mikael, Matthew, Mary et les jumelles (qui ont tous entre six et huit ans) jouaient dans le jardin, Leah s'était endormie sur le canapé et tout le monde parlait de sa vie aux uns et aux autres. Puis oncle Aaron reçut un coup de fil. Il raccrocha puis annonça :

Le devoir nous appelle !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Parrain.

On a un tueur en série qui sévit, dit oncle Aaron.

Très bien, on part quand ? demanda Alex.

On finit le dessert et on part pour le bureau. Mais pas besoin d'avion, l'affaire se déroule à Quantico.

Comment s'appelle la dernière victime ? demanda maman.

Brook Pierson. Mais on en saura un peu plus en allant au boulot.

Henry et moi nous regardâmes et je manquai de m'étouffer sous le coup de l'annonce.

Ça ne va pas, chérie ? me demanda papa.

Si, si, j'ai… avalé de travers.

Nous étions dans un sale pétrin !

Une fois tout le monde partit, y compris mes frères et sœurs, je me retrouvai seule à la maison car William avait interdit à Henry de rester avec moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire ?!

Je décidai d'aller sur Skype, par chance mes trois copines étaient connectées, ainsi qu'Henry. Nous engageâmes une conversation à plusieurs :

La police est au courant et ils ont appelé le FBI en renfort, mes parents sont partis sur l'affaire, annonçai-je. On fait quoi ?!

On se tient au plan de départ, écrivit Sonia. On ne parle pas ! On n'a rien vu, rien entendu, on n'a même pas vu le corps ! On était juste là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit !

Et comment on réagit quand ils nous diront que Brook est morte ? demanda Laura.

Kéliyah et Henry, vous l'avez appris par vos parents, mais nous on le sait pas, ok ?!

Ok !

Bonne chance à tout le monde, je vous fais confiance ! dit Sonia.

J'éteignis mon ordinateur et entreprit de faire mes devoirs pour me changer les idées.

Il était aux environs de vingt heures et je finissais ma dissert' de français quand mes parents rentrèrent avec Mary (qui était gardée par Maëve le temps que nos parents travaillent) :

Salut chérie ! On a prit des pizzas en passant ! Viens manger !

Je descendis les escaliers avec une tête de trois pieds de long.

Ça ne va pas princesse ? me demanda papa.

Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle s'appelle Brook Pierson la fille qui est morte ?

Oui, d'ailleurs on voulait te demander : on sait qu'elle était dans ton lycée, tu la connaissais ?

Oui, un peu. Mais c'était une fille à mecs.

On l'a retrouvée dans un lac mais elle est morte pendant une soirée, celle de Laura. Tu vois qu'on a eu raison de ne pas te laisser y aller !

Oui, c'est vrai… Mais vous savez qui l'a tuée ?

Pas encore mais on va le découvrir très vite. En plus, son corps a été déplacé, répondit maman.

Aller mange, chérie, ne penses plus à ça, dit papa.

Après le repas, je montai dans ma chambre terminer mes devoirs. Soudain, mon téléphone sonna et afficha : « GodMother ». Je décrochai avec appréhension :

Allô ?

Kéliyah, c'est Marraine.

Oui…Ça va ?

Je te répondrais bien « oui » si je n'étais pas dans une colère noire !

Ah…ah bon ? Mais… Mais pourquoi ?! feins-je.

Ne fais pas l'innocente, veux-tu ?! ça ne fera que m'énerver d'avantage ! Vous étiez à la soirée de Laura hier soir, Henry et toi ! J'espère très sincèrement que vous n'avez rien à voir avec le meurtre de Brook ! Vous allez, de toute façon, être interrogés sur cette soirée, au plus tard demain ! Je te conseille vivement de parler à tes parents dès ce soir et de leur dire que tu étais à cette soirée, parce que s'ils l'apprennent demain en arrivant au travail, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

Mais si je leur dis, ils vont me tuer…

Tu préfères qu'ils l'apprennent par le boulot ?!

Non…

Alors dépêche-toi de leur dire sinon c'est moi qui vais débarquer dès ce soir pour le faire !

Non, non !

Je te fais confiance. Et j'espère pour toi que je serais redescendue en pression demain quand je te verrais en interrogatoire, sinon crois-moi, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Marraine raccrocha et j'eus les larmes aux yeux. Fallait-il que j'avoue toute la vérité à mes parents ? Si je faisais ça, mes amis allaient me haïr. Si je disais dès ce soir à mes parents que j'étais sortie en douce, ils allaient me pourrir… Je décidai alors de garder le silence et m'endormis, pas sereine du tout…

Le lendemain, je me levai et descendis déjeuner. J'étais crevée car j'avais passé une nuit épouvantable. J'avais dû dormir quatre ou cinq heures tellement cette histoire me tourmentait. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait un mot sur la table :

_On est partis travailler très tôt, mon cœur. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour déjeuner._

_Si tu pouvais t'occuper de ta petite sœur et la déposer à l'école, ce serait génial._

_On se voit ce soir. On t'aime, _

_Papa et maman._

Dans le bus pour aller au pôle, je pensais encore à cette pauvre Brook qu'on avait balancé dans le lac… Mais Sonia avait raison : on n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, on ne savait rien.

Kéliyah ! On est arrivées ! me dit ma sœur, me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je la déposai à la porte de sa classe, lui fit un bisou puis pris la direction du lycée.

J'étais en cours de français et je venais de rendre ma dissertation quand une surveillante frappa à la porte :

Entrez ! dit la prof.

Kéliyah Morgan, Laura Portman et Sonia Benid, vous pouvez me suivre dans le bureau du principal, s'il vous plaît ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? demanda Laura.

Suivez-moi, c'est tout.

Nous nous levâmes sous les yeux de toute la classe et suivîmes la surveillante. Dans le hall, nous retrouvâmes Henry, Heather et quatre autres élèves que l'on ne connaissait pas. La surveillante nous emmena dans le bureau de madame Cole où nous découvrîmes six policiers.

Vous allez nous suivre au FBI.

Qu'est-ce que qui se passe ?

On vous dira sur place.

Nous fûmes emmenés au poste du FBI de Quantico. Je ne connaissais que trop bien le lieu de travail de mes parents et bizarrement aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas contente d'y être.

On nous fit asseoir sur un long et grand banc, puis oncle Aaron arriva devant nous. J'étais pétrifiée. Henry me prit discrètement la main. Lui non plus n'était pas rassuré !

Bonjour à tous, je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner du FBI, département des Sciences du Comportement. Vous êtes ici parce que l'une de vos camarades, Brook Pierson a été retrouvée morte lors d'une soirée à laquelle vous étiez tous. Nous avons relevé des empreintes près de la scène du crime et elles nous ont conduites à vous neuf. Nous allons donc vous interroger pour savoir la vérité.

Oncle Aaron nous jeta un regard en colère à Henry et moi, puis nous fûmes emmenés par un policier dans une grande cellule. Les premières à être interrogées furent Patty Dawson et Madelyn Nicolson. Une heure plus tard, nous les vîmes rentrer chez elles avec leurs parents. Puis, ce fut au tour de Lucy et Mike. Cette fois-ci, l'interrogatoire dura plus longtemps. Au bout de deux heures, ils furent relâchés.

On nous fit apporter des sandwichs puis ce fût au tour de Laura, Sonia et Heather d'être appelées. Toujours aucun signe de mes parents, ce qui me soulageait un petit peu.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que je m'étais endormie sur Henry, Laura, Sonia et Heather furent renvoyées dans la cellule.

C'est ton père qui m'a interrogée. Il était pas très commode, me lança Heather. Je n'ai rien lâché mais ils savent qu'il y a un truc.

Moi, elles étaient deux, c'était vos deux mères, déclara Sonia. Elles m'ont harcelée de questions mais moi non plus je n'ai pas lâché. Mais je suis sûre qu'elles savent.

Et moi, ils étaient deux aussi, un mec jeune et une brune mais c'était pas ta mère, me dit Laura.

Spencer Reid, c'est notre parrain, dit Henry. Et Alex Blake.

Oui, voilà ! Ils m'ont pas lâchée parce qu'ils pensaient que je savais quelque chose car c'est moi qui organisait la soirée. Mais je n'ai rien dit.

Il faut que vous teniez bon ! dit Sonia. Et paraissez sûrs de vous, ça les déstabilise ! Faites les insolents !

On va se prendre une gifle si on fait ça ! dis-je. Je te rappelle qu'ils nous ont vu naître !

Paraissez sûrs de vous, j'vous dis !

Si ce sont mes parents qui m'interrogent, annonçai-je, je vais me pisser dessus.

Un policier vint nous chercher quelques minutes plus tard Henry et moi et nous fûmes séparés : je fus emmenée dans une salle d'interrogatoire vide où il y avait juste une table, deux chaises, une porte et une vitre.

J'étais stressée au plus haut point et mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Si c'était mon père qui arrivait, j'étais morte. Si c'était maman, j'étais morte. Si c'était n'importe lequel, j'étais morte. En fait, le meilleur scénario serait qu'Alex m'interroge seule. C'est celle que je connais le moins, même si on se voit beaucoup dans la vie privée.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Parrain entra avec un dossier à la main.

Kéliyah Morgan, bonjour, je suis le Docteur Spencer Reid, du FBI, Département des Sciences du Comportement. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser concernant le meurtre de Brook Pierson.

Parrain s'assit en face de moi et je décidai de suivre les conseils de Sonia malgré que je ne sois pas rassurée du tout. Je m'adossai contre le dossier de ma chaise et déclarai :

Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

On va d'abord vérifier votre identité : vous êtes bien Kéliyah Jennifer Morgan, née le dix janvier deux mille huit à Quantico, vous avez donc treize ans. Vous êtes la fille de Derek Morgan et Emily Prentiss-Morgan, tous deux profilers dans mon équipe. Vous confirmez ?

Je confirme ! dis-je.

Bien. Brook Pierson a été tuée samedi soir, où étiez-vous ?

Tu le sais déjà.

Très bien, tu vas tout de suite arrêter ce petit jeu-là avec moi, Kéliyah ! gronda Parrain.

Je ne joue pas.

Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Ton petit air de « Je suis sûre de moi et je ne dirais rien », je le connais par cœur, d'accord ?! Je sais très bien que tu es anxieuse !

N'importe quoi.

Eh bien tu devrais !

Je ne répondis pas. La tentative de coup de pression de Parrain avait fait effet. Mon cœur s'accéléra encore plus.

Toi, Henry et vos copines vous savez quelque chose et je vous conseille de nous le dire !

Parrain disposa devant moi les photos du corps de Brook. Je fis une grimace.

Quand as-tu vu Brook pour la dernière fois ?

A la soirée de Laura.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

Elle parlait avec un mec.

Son nom ?

J'en sais rien, moi !

Son nom, au mec !

Je viens de te dire que je n'en sais rien !

Tu es en train de me mentir, Kéliyah ! Son nom ?!

Vous me faîtes chier, Docteur Reid ! lançai-je à mon parrain en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Parrain me décolla une gifle. Je sus que j'avais été trop loin. Jamais je ne lui avais parlé comme ça et jamais Parrain ne s'était mis en colère contre moi. J'étais sous le choc.

Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton ! Tu te crois maligne ?! Tu n'es pas en position de force, Kéliyah et tu es même sacrément dans la merde ! Tu as intérêt de coopérer vite fait ! Tu vois cette vitre, à ta droite ?! Derrière, ton père et ta mère sont en train de nous regarder et leur seule envie est de te coller une volée mémorable ! Alors continue ton petit jeu et c'est eux qui vont finir ton interrogatoire ! Dorénavant, les seuls mots qui sortiront de ta bouche, seront les réponses à mes questions. Si tu me mens, je le saurais Kéliyah et je ferais entrer tes parents !

J'eus des sueurs froides.

Le nom du mec !

Henry Lamontagne, avouai-je en pleurant, en réaction à la gifle.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?

Ils se disputaient.

A quel sujet ?

Henry trouvait Brook trop vulgaire et le lui a fait comprendre. Mais une minute plus tard, Henry était revenu avec moi.

Ensuite ?

Tu ne peux pas faire partir mes parents avant que je raconte la suite ?

Non.

Mais ils vont me tuer s'ils entendent ça !

Pas si je le fais avant. La suite.

Parrain…

La suite !

Je suis restée longtemps avec mes copines et avec Henry. On était souvent tous les cinq. Je me suis enfilée…trois ou quatre verres de vodka pure et… j'ai fumé un peu de shit avec Laura.

Combien ?

Deux taffes.

Parrain soupira, prit sur lui et dit :

Ensuite.

Marraine m'a appelée, alors je suis montée à l'étage pour qu'il y ait le moins de bruit possible, pour éviter qu'elle ne sache qu'on était sortis en douce Henry et moi. Mais elle a deviné en entendant ma voix au téléphone.

Et ?

Je suis redescendue, je me suis encore enfilée des verres de vodka, j'ai vomi, les flics sont arrivés, on est rentrés. Henry s'est fait démonter par ses parents, J.J. a fait promettre à Aiden et Ellie de ne rien dire à papa et maman pour ne pas gâcher leur soirée et l'anniversaire de papa. Puis à mon tour, je me suis faite démonter par mon frère et ma sœur.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où tu as raccroché avec J.J. et le moment où tu es redescendue ?

Rien.

Parrain se leva en direction de la porte.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je fais entrer tes parents. Je t'ai dis que je voulais la vérité, tu me mens.

Non ! Je te jure que je ne mens pas !

Ta marraine te passe un coup de fil, elle te dit qu'elle sait que vous êtes en soirée et toi, tu fais comme si de rien n'était et tu redescends profiter de la fête ? ça ne colle pas du tout avec ton caractère… A mon avis, il s'est passé quelque chose.

Non ! Je te jure ! Je t'ai dis toute la vérité !

Parrain s'approcha de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Nous restâmes comme cela pendant plusieurs secondes puis il trancha :

Tu me mens.

Il sortit de la pièce. Même pas dix secondes plus tard, mes parents entrèrent dans cette même pièce. Eux, ils avaient un vrai regard de tueur en série !

Viens ici ! me cria mon père.

J'allai me coller contre le mur du fond. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Tandis que maman s'était assise sur la chaise où Parrain était quelques minutes auparavant et rangeait les photos de Brook, papa, lui, m'avait déjà décollé un bon aller-retour. Je pleurais de plus belle. J'étais assise en face de ma mère, mon père était appuyé sur la table.

Je ne sais pas si nous avons déjà été autant en colère, dit ma mère. Tu nous as fait, je crois, toutes les bêtises possibles et inimaginables depuis ta naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais jamais nous n'aurions pensé que tu serais suspecte dans une affaire sur laquelle nous enquêtions !

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Mon père se mit à marcher, sûrement pour se calmer. Soudain, il s'arrêta, puis déclara :

Ça va ?! Tu t'es bien éclatée en faisant le mur ?!

C'est parce que vous aviez refusé alors…

Alors comme d'habitude, tu t'es dis « Je vais désobéir ! Je vais me faire punir mais au moins j'aurais eu ce que je voulais ! », finit maman. Sauf que je suppose que tu n'avais pas prévu de te retrouver ici, en train de te faire interroger par tes parents ! Alors si pour une fois, tu décidais d'assumer tes actes et de nous dire la vérité ?

Je ne l'ai pas tuée, répondis-je.

Ça, on sait ! dit maman. Pour ça, on te croit. Par contre, je suis persuadée que tu as quelque chose à voir avec le fait que le corps de Brook s'est retrouvé dans un lac alors qu'elle est morte dans une des chambres.

Tu viens de dire à ton parrain que tu étais montée dans une chambre pour répondre à J.J., poursuivit mon père. C'est toi qui as découvert le corps.

Non ! dis-je, déboussolée que mon père ait dit la vérité.

Dis-nous la vérité, merde ! cria papa en tapant violemment sur la table. Merde, Kéliyah !

Non ! Je suis montée dans une chambre mais il n'y avait rien ! Je suis redescendue après avoir raccroché et c'est tout ! persistai-je.

Mon père me choppa par les cheveux mais maman l'arrêta :

Derek, stop.

Elle l'emmena hors de la pièce et je me collais contre le mur du fond. Je me laissais glisser contre celui-ci et pleurais, la tête dans les bras.

Il se passa peut-être deux heures avant que quelqu'un fit son entrée : c'était Alex.

Salut, Kéliyah. Tu veux bien venir t'asseoir ?

Pourquoi ?! Pour que tu me bombardes de questions ?! J'ai déjà dis tout ce que je savais.

J'en doute.

Laisse-moi tranquille.

J'aimerais bien, mais je dois faire mon job. C'est vrai que j'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'occuper d'une ado de treize ans, qui fait le mur et qui se bourre la gueule. En fait, on dit que tu es surdouée, mais tu ne l'es pas, tu fais juste semblant de l'être.

Je SUIS surdouée !

Non, sinon tu nous dirais ce que tu sais depuis longtemps.

Vas te faire foutre.

Alex ne bougea pas.

C'est bien ce que je disais, ce n'est pas l'intelligence qui te caractérise.

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ?! Tu ne connais pas ma vie !

Admettons. Vois-tu Kéliyah, ce qui m'embête, c'est qu'on m'a envoyée t'interroger parce que je suis la seule de toute l'équipe qui n'ait pas envie de t'arracher les yeux.

Qu'ils le fassent, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Ils me détestent tous de toute façon. Je ferais mieux de crever, comme ma sœur.

Oh, pauvre petite fille abandonnée… dit Blake. Personne ne t'aime. C'est bien triste. Alors que toi, tu les aimes vraiment.

Je bouillai intérieurement.

La psychologie inversée, ça ne marche pas avec moi, rétorquai-je.

Ah, tu as démasqué mon astuce. Maintenant, si on cessait ce petit jeu et qu'on en venait au fait ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé à partir du moment où tu as raccroché avec ta marraine ?

Je décidais d'avouer, épuisée.

J'étais paniqué qu'elle ait découvert la vérité. J'ai voulu m'asseoir sur le lit pour réfléchir et c'est là que j'ai découvert Brook : elle était allongée sur le lit, les yeux fermés, les bras le long du corps et elle était pleine de sang.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ?

J'ai envoyé un texto à Laura, Heather, Sonia et Henry pour qu'ils me rejoignent le plus vite possible dans la chambre. Quand ils sont arrivés, j'ai essayé de la réveiller mais Laura a prit son pouls et l'a déclarée morte. Heather a voulu appeler la police, mais Henry a dit que comme nos parents travaillaient au FBI, il n'avait pas envie de se faire pourrir. En plus, il a dit que nous serions accusés de meurtre car c'est nous qui avions découvert le corps. C'est Henry qui a eu l'idée de dissimuler le corps. Au départ, on n'était pas d'accords mais finalement on a accepté parce que… Parce qu'on a pensé qu'à nous et on s'est dit que si nos parents apprenaient qu'on était sortis en douce et qu'en plus on avait découvert un corps, on se ferait démonter ! On n'a pensé qu'à nous ! Mais c'est humain, non ?!

Oui, c'est humain, répondit Alex. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Laura a dit que sa fenêtre donnait sur le lac alors on a balancé le corps par la fenêtre et on a prit soin de nettoyer toute la chambre. Puis, on est redescendus et je me suis noyée dans l'alcool pour oublier. J'ai vomi et on a ensuite trinqué tous les cinq à ma première cuite. Puis on s'est promis tous les cinq coûte que coûte de ne rien dire…

Je me mis à pleurer.

Ils ne me pardonneront jamais que j'ai trahi ma promesse… Jamais ils ne me le pardonneront…

Ma puce, écoute-moi, regarde-moi : tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, d'accord ? C'est très bien de nous avoir dit la vérité. Et si ça peut te rassurer, Henry a craqué bien avant toi ! Ce qui est moins bien, c'est la quantité d'alcool et de drogue que tu as ingéré pour ton petit âge. Tu vas donc devoir aller faire une prise de sang pour surveiller ton état de santé.

Alex était soudain toute gentille avec moi.

Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dis toute à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je.

Comme je te l'ai dis, je suis obligée de faire mon job. Ma mission était de te faire craquer. Mission réussie, maintenant je peux te consoler.

Je me jetai dans ses bras.

Mes parents vont me déshériter, m'envoyer dans un foyer…

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ma puce. Tu es sortie en douce et tu t'es juste retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Jamais tes parents ne te détesteront.

Mes parents entrèrent instantanément dans la salle et je courus dans leurs bras. Je me blottis contre eux et je sanglotai :

Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée…

C'est bon ma chérie, c'est bon, dit papa en me caressant les cheveux tandis que maman m'embrassait le front.

Je vais aller en prison ? demandai-je.

Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es trop jeune, répondit maman. Mais tu vas aller au tribunal pour enfants.

Je suis désolée… sanglotai-je. Je ne voulais pas vous faire ça… Mais j'avais tellement envie d'y aller à cette soirée, je ne voulais pas être privée de la soirée alors que je suis lycéenne moi aussi mais maintenant j'ai compris pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que j'y aille…

Les autres membres de l'équipe entrèrent dans la salle et je les serrai un à un dans mes bras.

Je suis désolée… Vous me pardonnerez ? demandai-je.

C'est déjà fait ! dit tante Penelope.

Mais tu ne vas quand même t'en tirer comme ça, annonça maman.

Je vous promets que je ne vous désobéirai plus jamais !

Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, dit papa, ce qui déclencha un rire général.

Je peux rentrer à la maison ? demandai-je.

Après être passés à l'hôpital, tu vas y rentrer à coups de pied aux fesses, dit maman.

Mes parents signèrent une décharge et une fois rentrés à la maison, ils m'annoncèrent qu'il n'y aurait plus sorties, ni de portable jusqu'à mon jugement au tribunal et qu'à la moindre incartade, ils me tomberaient dessus.

Au moins, j'étais prévenue.

Après le dîner, je fus envoyée au lit presque immédiatement. Et après cette journée mouvementée, j'étais crevée !


End file.
